The present invention in this case is to a hook positioner having a main body with at least two longitudinal portions and transverse means with at least two transverse positioning connector portions. The transverse means are connected to the main body with the two or more transverse positioning connector portions positioned with respect to the main body to aid in fixing the position of hooks in relationship to the longitudinal portions.
In the past, hook positioners took the form of a rivet or an axle with large end as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 454,581 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,097 clamping hook positioners such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,291 have been used to fix the position of hooks.